Objects in the Rearview Mirror
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Set after the Season 2 finale, Richard Webber has to find a replacement for Izzie temporarily. Enter Caitlin The Cobra Taylor, who has more than her share of secrets. Addison,OC, Cast.
1. Calling in a Favor

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile in various forms and I decided to write it down while I think up the next chapter of Healing Process. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to Chels for the title.

* * *

Chapter 1: Calling in a Favor 

_i_ _got you, i got you on my mind  
and it's time to make you see (what i want)  
so i'll just make this a little more obvious  
cuz i get what i want, and i want you to get with me!_

Dr. Richard Webber sat in his office staring at the wall. He was still dressed in his tuxedo from the prom. The once pressed shirt was now a wrinkled mess, the black jacket hung over his chair and the perfectly tied bow tie now sat beside Richard's right arm on his desk. Tonight had been the worst night of his life and Seattle Grace's as well. As of this very moment, the best cardiothoracic surgeon on staff as well as in the country was facing an uncertain future. Denny Duquette was dead following complications from his long awaited heart transplant. And Izzie Stevens, the intern who had shown so much promise, had not only quit the program but also broke a dozen rules in the last twenty-four hours.

This was the type of situation that would have driven any person sane or otherwise to drink. But Richard would not let himself fall off the wagon, not now. He took a deep breath and tried to think of the positive things in this situation. Upon hearing that Preston Burke had been shot the night before, Dr. Hilary Hahn had volunteered to take his place since Mercy West's head of cardio showed no sign of retiring anytime soon. Richard had gratefully accepted the offer.

But there was still the matter of finding an intern to replace Izzie Stevens. Richard had no way of knowing what Izzie's future at Seattle Grace would hold. However, he knew that even if Izzie was allowed to come back, it would take weeks before it would happen. And the fact remained that there were not enough interns at the hospital or in the city for that matter. So, Richard was now faced with the task of finding one outside of Seattle and finding one that could be here by 9am tomorrow morning. But it couldn't be just any intern, he or she had to be the best of the best and have balls of steel. Richard didn't want this one falling privy to the same temptations the other interns had.

What Richard needed was another Bailey. From day one, she was strong and took crap from no one. But at the same time she had the caring and compassion necessary to make a good surgeon. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands and thought for a few minutes before looking up again and then picking up the phone. He glanced at the clock as he did so. It was now 11pm and Richard knew that he was going to encounter a less than pleased chief of surgery. But he didn't care. This was a matter that couldn't wait until morning.

* * *

_don't_ _think you know,  
how far im gunna do _

you can't stop this, feeling!  
you can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind  
you can't stop this, feeling!  
there's no escape,  
no sleep tonight,  
you won't get, no sleep tonight

Dr. Kara Fitzgerald was about to drag herself out of her office. It was now 2am and she had been there since 11pm the previous night. As Chief of Surgery at Boston General Hospital, one of the most respected in the country, the hours Kara put in were very long. And while she didn't mind, all Kara wanted was her own bed at this very moment. Just as she was about to drag herself out of the office, the phone rang. Kara glanced at the caller ID which flashed "SEATTLE GRACE," and while she was tempted not to answer it, a feeling in her gut told her to anyway."

"Dr. Kara Fitzgerald," Kara said into the phone.

"Dr. Fitzgerald I'm glad I caught you. This is Richard Webber from Seattle Grace," Richard said on the other end.

"Richard," Kara said with a smile. "It's good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor Kara," Richard replied, he had known since her med school days. She had been one of his early students. And as it happened, she owed him a favor after he had loaned out Preston to Boston General for surgery last year. "I had an intern quit on me tonight and we're short staffed in both the hospital and the city. So I need a replacement. But I need someone who I don't have to worry about and who has great potential."

Kara laughed softly, "You want the cobra don't you?"

"She came to mind, yes."

"Richard, I will give you any other intern I have. But I'm not going to let the cobra go."

"Alright, you got me. I don't just want her for the hospital."

"Then what do you need her for?" Kara asked confused and then she remembered. "You have the other two don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"You want to have the trifecta don't you?"

"Kara, I need her. Please."

"Richard, Caitlin Taylor is the most sought intern on the East Coast. She had 25 different offers when she graduated from Harvard. I had to fight tooth and nail to get her."

"You didn't have to fight that hard. You were her mentor in school. She followed you like a duck to its mother."

"Ok fine, I surrender. When do you need her?"

"Tomorrow, at 9am Pacific time."

"You'd better give that girl a first class ticket out there because she's on call right now."

"It'll be waiting for her at the Delta counter. There's a flight leaving at 4am your time."

"I'll put her on the plane myself. So Richard, if I do this for you, are we even?"

"Yes Kara we'll be even."

"Good. You'll have her by 9."

"Thank you Kara"

* * *

_you want me, you want me all the time  
and you don't need nothing else  
and you seem to be a little oblivious  
so i'll show you the way if you think that you need some help _

tell me baby  
are you coming, with me

you can't stop this, feeling!  
you can't run away!  
baby i'm whats on your mind!  
you can't stop this, feeling!  
theres no escape,  
no sleep tonight, you wont get no sleep tonight

Caitlin "The Cobra" Taylor walked to Dr. Fitzgerald's office. She was tall with dark red hair and piercing green eyes. At 20, she was the youngest intern on staff. But the cobra's age was nothing in compared to her skills. She earned the nickname her first year of med school for her quick thinking and problem solving abilities. She struck like a cobra in the face of a problem; quick, accurate, and never wrong. She only attempted things if she knew the outcome. If not, she sought direction from a higher power. That ability was only mastered once one finished residency, but sometimes it was never mastered at all.

She reached the door a few minutes later and knocked.

"Come in," Kara said from the other side.

Caitlin stepped inside, "You wanted to see me Dr. Fitzgerald?"

"Yes Caitie I did. I received a phone call from Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle about 10 minutes ago. It seems that they are in need of an intern."

"And you want me to go?"

"Yes. But don't worry, the position is temporary. I'm not planning to give you up that easily."

She smiled, "Thank you Dr. Fitzgerald. When do I leave?"

"There's a flight a 4am."

"I'm leaving now?" Caitlin asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Dr. Webber needs someone by the morning."

"But I have to go home and pack."

"I know. That is why I'm going to drive you to the airport myself."

"You are? Oh Dr. Fitzgerald, are you sure? It's late. I know you must be tired."

Kara smiled, "I am. But I want to make sure you get to Seattle safely. I don't loan my star intern out to just anyone."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Go get your stuff. I'll meet you downstairs."

"We'll do."

* * *

_no_ _sleep tonight,  
no sleep tonight, _

boy you won't be sleeping  
no sleep tonight  
do i have to spell it out in black and white

_  
boy you won't be sleeping  
no sleep tonight  
do i have to spell it out in black and white _

oh oh oh oh oh!  
no sleep tonight  
oh oh oh oh oh!

The mood in the intern's locker room the next morning at Seattle Grace was a somber one. Cristina, George, Alex, and Meredith were for once quiet as they waited for Bailey. Denny's death and Izzie's decision to quit weighed on them.

"I can't believe Izzie quit," said George.

"I can't believe she cut the LVAD wire," Alex said.

"I can't believe she stole a heart," Meredith said.

"You know what I can't believe," Cristina said. "I can't believe all of you are in disbelief. This _is_ Izzie we're talking about here."

"But no one expected her to quit."

"I wonder who they're going to get."

"Who says that they're going to get anybody? We can still be interns with just 4 people."

"The entire hospital is short staffed Mere. We need another intern. But the chief probably won't have someone today. It's too short notice."

The door opened then and Caitlin entered the room dressed in jeans, a fitted Kelly green blazer, ballet flats, and a solid colored top underneath. Her hair was up in what looked to be an intricate bun. The interns fell silent as Caitlin went to an empty locker, opened it and proceeded to change. Alex turned just in time to see her back and a cobra tattoo in green and silver in the middle of her back.

"Nice tat," He said.

"Thanks," Caitlin said as she pulled on her scrub bottoms and tied her shoes before going over to them. "Hey you wouldn't happen to be Dr. Bailey's interns would you?"

"Who wants to know?" Cristina asked.

Before Caitlin could reply, the door opened again and Miranda Bailey came in. Even she appeared to be somewhat somber.

"Rounds people," She said, but this time her voice lacked the forcefulness that they were used to.

"Excuse me, Dr. Bailey?" Caitlin said stepping forward. "I'm Caitlin Taylor, your new intern.

"Oh right," Bailey said. "People, this is Caitlin Taylor, she's filling in from Boston General until this situation is sorted out."

"Most people just call me Caitie," Caitlin added.

"Right, well here's your pager," Bailey said handing it to Caitlin. "Your fellow suck-ups will explain my rules. Any questions?"

"None."

"Good, let's move people!" And with that Bailey went out the door with the interns behind her.

"Izzie quit less than 12 hours ago," George hissed in the back with Meredith and Cristina. Alex and Caitlin were farther ahead. He was explaining Bailey's rules.

"I know," Meredith replied. "How did she get out here so fast?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing," Cristina said watching Caitlin carefully. "She had to be pretty damn special to be flown out from Boston overnight."

As they were crossing the bridge into the surgical wing, Addison Shepherd was coming out on the other side. She had barely slept all night and despite the chief's offer to have a day off, she refused. Work was the only thing that was constant for her. She couldn't give that up.

When Addison passed by the interns, making especially sure not to make eye contact with Meredith Grey, a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up. When she did, Addison saw her own self staring back at her.

"Caitie?" She said in surprise.

"Hi," Caitie replied softly.

_  
no sleep tonight  
oh oh oh oh oh!  
no sleep tonight  
oh oh oh oh oh!_

you can't stop this, feeling!  
you can't run away!  
baby i'm whats on your mind!  
you can't stop this, feeling!  
theres no escape,  
no sleep tonight, you wont get no sleep tonight

* * *

Lyrics- "No Sleep Tonight"-The Faders

Well what do you guys think so far? Coming up in the next chapter, the interns learn or rather see who Caitie is. Caitie and Addison have a talk.


	2. All About Caitie

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

* * *

Chapter 2: All About Caitie

_I hitched a ride with a vending machine repair man  
He says he's been down this road more than twice  
He was high on intellectualism  
I've never been there but the brochure looks nice  
Jump in, let's go  
Lay back, enjoy the show  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low,  
These are the days when anything goes_

As they were crossing the bridge into the surgical wing, Addison Shepherd was coming out on the other side. She had barely slept all night and despite the chief's offer to have a day off, she refused. Work was the only thing that was constant for her. She couldn't give that up.

When Addison passed by the interns, making especially sure not to make eye contact with Meredith Grey, a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up. When she did, Addison saw her own self staring back at her.

"Caitie?" She said in surprise.

"Hi," Caitie replied softly.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," Bailey said. "This is our new intern, Dr. Taylor."

"We've already met. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd lectured at Harvard from time to time."

Miranda looked between Caitie and Addison, but somehow she didn't buy the story. There was something more to this. She knew that there had to be. But it would have to wait. Patients had to be seen.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Caitie," Addison said, quickly. "Welcome to Seattle Grace, I guess I will be seeing you around."

"I guess you will."

"Alright people, enough chit-chat let's move!" Bailey said and they all proceeded to move across the bridge again.

* * *

_Everyday is a winding road  
I get a little bit closer  
Everyday is a faded sign  
I get a little bit closer to feeling fine_

"So you graduated from an Ivy?" Cristina asked Caitie at lunch later that day. She didn't trust the girl as far as she could throw her. As far as Cristina was concerned, anyone who appeared less than 24 hours after Izzie quit couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah Harvard," Caitie answered as she took a small bite of salad.

"Wow," said George in amazement. "How old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 20 at the beginning of May."

"We have a genius in our midst then," Cristina replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Forgive her, she's always like this around fresh competition," Meredith chimed in. "Are you from Boston?"

"No, I'm from New York actually."

"Another New Yorker, what is it with this hospital and doctors from New York?" Cristina asked.

"Do you have a problem with New Yorkers?" Caitlin asked putting down her fork and giving Cristina a look daring her to say otherwise.

"N-no, of course not."

"Good," Caitlin said with a smile as she picked up her fork and resumed eating.

"Guess what I heard?" Alex asked as he sat down at the table.

"What Evil Spawn?"

"The Cobra is here."

"No way!"

"Yes," Alex said.

"Do you know who it is?" Meredith asked.

"No, but I bet you it's that surgeon who's filling in for Burke."

"Wow, I'd like to get in on one of her surgeries," George said longingly.

"Fat chance O'Malley," Alex said and turned to Meredith. "What was going on between you, McDreamy, and the vet last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Meredith said, suddenly becoming very interested in her food.

"Who's McDreamy?" Caitlin asked.

"Derek Shepherd, he's an attending that Meredith was involved with," George said.

"George!"

"What? She asked."

"He's married to Addison though," Cristina said.

"But you probably already know that," Alex said turning to Caitlin. "You said you know her."

"Yeah I do. But last time I heard they were happy."

"No way. She banged his best friend Mark Sloan. That's why he came out here. Sloan was out here a couple of months ago trying to win her back, but Addison refused."

"Wow, it all sounds so complicated," Caitlin commented, no longer interested in her food.

"Complicated is an understatement."

* * *

"_He's got a daughter he calls Easter  
She was born on a Tuesday night  
I'm just wondering why I feel so all alone  
Why I'm a stranger in my own life  
Jump in, let's go  
Lay back, enjoy the show  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low  
These are the days when anything goes_

"Chief, do you have a minute?" Miranda Bailey asked coming into his office.

"Yes Miranda," He said looking up. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Caitlin Taylor, the new intern from Boston."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did you pull her from Boston General? I know we're short on interns. But why fly someone out from across the country?"

"Caitlin Taylor is the best of the best. I don't want what happened here the other night ever to happen again."

Miranda nodded, "I understand. But there's something else. Addison seemed to know Caitlin."

"Caitlin is an old family friend, that's all. I also thought it might help Addison to have someone here."

"Oh ok. Well, thank you chief. I appreciate your time."

"You're welcome Miranda."

* * *

_Everyday is a winding road  
I get a little bit closer  
Everyday is a faded sign  
I get a little bit closer to feeling fine_

Derek Shepherd was walking down the hall, trying to successfully avoid his wife whom he hadn't seen since the night before. Suddenly, something red caught his eye and he looked up to see Caitlin at the nurse's station writing in a chart.

"Caitie?"

Caitie looked up in surprise, "Derek, hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for the intern that quit."

"Really?" Derek asked surprised. "When did you get here?"

"At 7, I caught a flight out at 4am."

"Did Richard call you?"

"No, he called Dr. Fitzgerald, the Chief of Surgery at Boston General."

"And he requested you? Just like that?"

"I presume so."

"Well you look really good sweetheart."

"Thanks, so do you."

"I have to go prepare for a surgery, but how would you like to go to dinner tonight, just the two of us? We can catch up."

"That would be great."

"What time are you off?"

"6, I think."

"Good, page me when you're done."

"Ok."

"You really do look good Caitie," He said with a smile, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later."

Caitie smiled and watched as he walked away before returning to her chart. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_I've been swimming in a sea of anarchy  
I've been living on coffee and nicotine  
I've been wondering if all the things I've seen  
Were ever real, were ever really happening_

"Miranda, you haven't seen Caitie Taylor have you?" Addison asked approaching the nurse's station two hours later.

"No, I haven't," Miranda said looking up from her chart. "Addison, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you really know Caitlin Taylor?"

"She told you—I used to lecture at Harvard from time to time."

Miranda examined her face closely, "Why don't I believe you?"

Addison sighed and pulled Miranda over to a corner, "Ok, I'll tell you. But Caitie can't know that I did."

"She won't."

Addison took a breath, "Caitie's my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes my daughter. I had her when I was 18, when I was young and stupid."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned 20 in May."

"So she's a genius."

Addison smiled, "Yes, she is."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I don't know. Caitie was separate from my life in some ways. We're close, but she was in med school at Harvard and then she chose to stay in Boston after graduation. I guess I didn't mention her because Caitlin is the only part of my life unaffected by Derek and Meredith and my infidelity."

"So what you're saying basically is that your daughter has no clue about what's been going on."

"Not a thing."

"Are you planning to tell her?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to find a good time to."

"Addison, there is never a good time for news like that."

"I know, but I want to find my own way to tell her. It's a lot to take in."

"Yes it is."

"Miranda, will you promise not to say anything until she's ready?"

"Of course I will. By the way, what's with her last name?"

"Taylor was my mother's maiden name. She took it when she went to med school because she didn't want to receive preferential treatment."

"Caitie sounds like a good kid."

"She's the best." Someone cleared their throat from behind Addison and she turned, "Hi Caitie."

"Dr. Shepherd, may I speak to you?"

"Of course," she said and led Caitie into an empty on-call room.

Caitie waited for the door to shut before she blurted out, "You slept with dad!?"

_Everyday is a winding road  
I get a little bit closer  
Everyday is a faded sign  
I get a little bit closer to feeling fine_

* * *

Lyrics: "Everyday is a Winding Road" – Sheryl Crow

I hope you enjoyed the update! Sorry it took so long. Please R/R!


	3. What's the Story, Morning Glory?

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

* * *

Chapter 3: What's the Story Morning Glory?

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on_

"You slept with dad?" Caitlin Taylor asked her mother incredulously.

"Caitie, please let me explain," Addison said, trying to defuse the situation before it blew up.

"Does Derek know you slept with daddy?" Caitie asked, completely oblivious of her mother's plea.

"Caitie!"

"What?"

"Please let me explain."

"Fine."

"Yes, Derek knows I slept with your father."

"When was this?" Caitie asked softly.

"A year and a half ago."

"Eighteen months ago? You slept with Mark eighteen months ago and you didn't tell me?"

"That's dad to you, young lady. Just because you two have issues doesn't change the fact that he is your father."

"He's a sperm donor," Caitie snapped coldly.

"Caitlin Anastasia Forbes Montgomery take that back!"

"Sorry," Caitie muttered.

"You better be sorry," Addison said and took a deep breath. "Yes Derek knows. That's why he came to Seattle."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"From what? The fact that my so called "perfect parents" made a mistake?"

"I don't appreciate your tone young lady," Addison replied sternly.

"You lied to me!" Caitie exclaimed.

"I didn't want to distract you."

"Distract me from what? School?"

"Yes."

"I had to find out from other interns."

"What?" Addison asked, confused.

"I had to find out that my mother cheated on her husband with my own father from a group of people I barely know. And why is that? Because my mother didn't want to distract me from my education!"

Addison sighed," Caitie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Are you getting a divorce?" Caitie asked quietly.

"Yes. But it's not just because of that. Derek and I-we haven't been happy for a long time."

"So the divorce is mutual then?"

"Yes."

Caitie studied her mother closely for a moment, "I don't believe you."

"Derek wants out and I'm letting him because he's too good a man to say it."

"I see."

"Caitie…" Addison said, softening. She moved to take Caitie in her arms, but she pulled away.

"I deserved to know that truth. I deserved not to be lied to!"

"I know that Caitie and I'm truly sorry. I don't know what else I can do to make this better."

"There is nothing you can do," Caitie said softly, her voice cracking ever so slightly. She was trying to keep from crying and Addison knew it. Her heart broke seeing her daughter in so much pain.

Caitie turned to leave and Addison grabbed her arm, "Caitie please let me explain," She practically begged.

But Caitie shook her hand off, "I can't-I can't be around you right now."

Without another word, Caitlin left the room and even though she had resisted the urge to cry, what had just transpired was written all over her face as she walked down the hall. When she was gone, Miranda went into the on-call room where Addison was sitting on the bed.

"Addison…."

"I'm a horrible mother, Miranda," She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You're not Addison. Just give her time."

"I helped tear apart the only family she's ever really known. Caitie will never forgive me."

"She will," Miranda said confidently. "I promise. Just you wait and see."

* * *

_Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_

_August 1992_

"_Ok, hold on to the handlebars tightly little one," 24 year-old Addison Montgomery said to a 6 year-old Caitlin as she balanced on her new two wheeler. "You can do this I promise."_

"_Ok mommy," Caitie said, her expression turning to one of determination. She had fallen off her bike twice so far and she wasn't about to let it happen a third time._

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok, go," Addison said and Caitie began to pedal. She ran alongside the bike for a few seconds and then let go, watching the little girl ride along steadily. She smiled. _

_On the bike, Caitie beamed and then a few seconds later the bike began to falter before it went over a small raise in the concrete and the bike pitched sideways. Caitie tried to steady herself, but couldn't. Closing her eyes tight, she prepared for impact with the unforgiving sidewalk and the inevitable pain. But then she felt herself stop falling. _

_Caitie opened her eyes. "Derek," She said as he righted her and Caitie put her legs on the ground._

"_Hey ladybug, learning to ride your new bike I see."_

"_Yeah," Caitie said and then sighed. "But I can't get it."_

"_You will eventually. It just takes practice."_

"_I know, but I'm afraid I'll fall again."_

_He smiled, "There's no need to be afraid, ladybug."_

"_There's not?" Caitie asked curiously._

"_No, there's not. I'm here now and when you fall I'll always be there to catch you."_

_

* * *

_

_I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing_ still

Caitie fled down the hallway until she reached the stairwell and then she pushed the door open, running down until she reached the ground floor leading to the ER. There, she huddled underneath the staircase and allowed the tears that were threatening to spill, fall.

The world that Caitlin Montgomery once enjoyed was now gone. It had all been ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. She leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. Family was everything to Caitie. Being who she was didn't exactly Ms. Popular in school. In fact, more often than not, Caitie's gift of knowledge got her punished in the social arena. She had several really good friends from her childhood and from school who accepted who she was. But it was her family who understood her best. Addison and Caitie had always been close. And Caitie enjoyed a nice relationship with her maternal grandparents, Richard and Emily Montgomery. However, when it came to fathers things became a little more complicated.

Mark Sloan and Addison Forbes Montgomery had known each other since infancy. Their mothers had been friends all though school. So therefore it was only natural that their children be friends as well. While they attended separate schools all the way through college, the two maintained a good friendship. However, one night after their respective high school graduations, things changed. They met after the celebrations in their honors to commiserate and reminisce, with champagne of course. 9 months later, the product of that rooftop meeting was born. Addison's parents, instead of taking a more stereotypical approach to the situation, insisted that Addison continue moving forward with her plans to attend NYU. Mark's parents however, insisted that the two childhood friends marry. But Emily Montgomery knew Mark Sloan all too well to allow something like that to occur. He was a smart young man, of that there was no doubt. But he had a reputation when it came to women. He had trouble staying in a relationship and the last thing that that the Montgomerys wanted was for their daughter and future grandchild to get hurt.

Emily Montgomery's assessment of Mark Sloan turned out to be correct. For several years following Caitlin's birth, his contact with his only child was sporadic. It wasn't until Derek came into the picture that things changed. He felt an immediate ease with Caitie that could not be found anywhere else. And for her part, Caitie fell in love with him almost immediately. As the years passed, Derek tried again and again to put his "brother" in a good relationship with Caitlin. But between his immaturity and fear and her extreme intelligence nothing ever lasted long. And now, 20 years later the pair suffered from an estranged relationship that could never seem to right itself.

Caitie sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. Everything was just one big mess and she had no idea what was going to happen now.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked Caitie.

Caitie looked up to find none other than _the_ Ellis Grey looking down at her and she rose, "I'm fine, Dr. Grey. But thank you for asking. I think I'm just a little tired."

Ellis laughed, "Aren't we all?" She studied Caitie a little closer. "You must be Caitie Taylor. I heard through the hospital grapevine you were coming."

"But I've only been here for a few hours," Caitie replied, confused.

"My dear, the only thing that travels faster than disease around here is gossip, especially if it's true," Ellis said and then paused. "Are you sure you're alright? How long have you been up for? "

"Since the day before yesterday at 6pm."

Ellis cocked an eyebrow, "And Richard is making you work today? No wonder you're tired. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"But the chief said—"

"Never mind him. I know how to handle Richard Webber, thank you. Now go home and rest, you deserve it."

"Thank you Dr. Grey."

"You're welcome Dr. Taylor," Ellis said turning to go up the stairs and then she turned back. "Oh and Dr. Taylor, please tell Dr. Bailey that you'll be reporting to me in the morning. I want to see for myself what the great Cobra can do." At Caitie's shocked look, Ellis smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," She said before disappearing up the stairs, leaving Caitie alone and wondering exactly what lay in store for her.

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on._

* * *

Lyrics- "The World Spins Madly On"- The Weepies

I love fan fiction, I really do. Yes that's right I put Ellis Grey in my story and pretended that she was never sick. I dared to rewrite Grey's history and while I do know that it is risky and doesn't really fit with Meredith's story, this isn't about her.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this installment. Coming up, look for Ellis to become a mentor of sorts for Caitie.


	4. Send in the Flunkies

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

* * *

Chapter 4: Send in the Flunkies

_I will be the answer at the end of the line  
I will be there for you while you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance if you cant look down_

The Fairmont Olympic Hotel in downtown Seattle was the ultimate in five-star luxury hotels. It was also the very place where The American Association of Physicians' nationally top ranked intern, Caitlin Taylor resided in one of the Cascade suites, courtesy of her grandparents. Caitlin was never what one would call a "spoiled rich kid." In fact, she tried to distance herself from her family's wealth as much as possible. The only clue one could glean about Caitlin's background was the fact that she drove a Lexus RX330. Other than that, she was considered by most who knew her well to be a down to earth person. And to those who didn't, she was simply the girl with the really high IQ. But at the moment, Caitie was very content to sleep in the large king size bed. This was one time that she could truly appreciate the Cavalier Corporation's flunkies who were on call 24 hours a day. They had managed to get her this hotel room while she was en route from Boston to Seattle

The memories of the last 24 hours were hazy for Caitie as she came to the surface of consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. Strangely enough, the first person on her mind was her father, whom she hadn't spoken to in months. They had exchanged the occasional email, but Caitie had no interest in what he had to say. She had been unable to forgive him for what he had done as of yet.

* * *

_June 2005_

_Caitlin Montgomery sat on the front porch of her mother and Derek's brownstone. She should have been inside with the rest of her family and friends. But instead, she was here sitting on this porch staring across the street at Central Park. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of Caitie's life. Just 24 hours earlier, Caitie was simply Caitlin Forbes-Montgomery, a med school student who preferred to go by the name Taylor. And 24 hours later, all of her hard work and all of her time and energy had culminated in her becoming Dr. Caitlin Taylor, M.D, valedictorian and Harvard_ _Medical_ _School_ _graduate. She should have been on top of the world, feeling nothing but pure joy. The accolades she had received after her speech continued long after their return to New York_ _that afternoon. But Caitie felt disappointed. She knew that she shouldn't have felt that way, after all disappointment was an expected outcome when dealing with her father. Still, he had reached a new low after missing Caitie's graduation from med school. With a sigh, reached for her club soda and moved to go inside._

"_Well, if it isn't Dr. Montgomery," said a voice to Caitie's back as she turned to go up the stairs._

_Caitie turned, "Hi daddy," She said quietly._

"_Congratulations."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was called into surgery at the last minute."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Caitie, please don't be mad at me. I tried to get out of it."_

"_I'm sure you tried really hard," she replied with biting sarcasm._

"_Don't start this please?" Mark asked with a weary sigh. "You know how it is sweetheart."_

"_Yes, I do know how it is. I've been a surgeon's daughter long enough to know how things work."_

"_Good, then you understand."_

"_Yeah, I understand," Caitie said, turning to go back inside. But a second later, she turned back. "When will I ever be good enough for you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You heard me. When will I be good enough for you?"_

"_Caitie…"_

"_No daddy, I want to know. When will I merit some of your precious time?"_

"_I had to work Caitlin!"_

"_No you didn't! You've known about my graduation for months. Mom and Derek were there."_

"_I'm sorry Caitie, I know that that isn't enough but it's the best I can do right now."_

_Caitie nodded and looked down, "All I wanted was for you to pay attention to me for once."_

"_I pay attention to you!"_

_She scoffed, "Hardly," and then paused, "I was the valedictorian! I spoke in front of a couple thousand people today. Today—today I became a doctor and I thought that you wouldn't miss it this time. You knew how important this was."_

"_Caitie, I am sorry, really I am. What can I do to make this up to you?" Mark asked, silently begging for her to forgive him._

"_You can tell me what it will take for you to deem me worthy of your time."_

"_Caitie, why are you acting like this?"_

"_I wanted you there today daddy. I—I needed you to be there."_

"_I tried to get out of it."_

"_No you didn't! I've seen you when you want to get out of something. You chose not to come and I don't know why. I've-I've tried so hard to do everything right. I want you to be proud of me. But it seems like nothing I do is ever good enough for you."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Then what is true, daddy? What is the truth? Tell me so I can finally understand!"_

_He hesitated for a moment, "I don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I don't know Caitlin! Unlike you, I don't know everything!"_

_Caitie looked as if she had been slapped, "There's the truth I was looking for," she said quietly._

"_Caitlin I--," Mark started, instantly regretting what he had said._

"_No, please don't. I wanted to hear the truth and I got it. I hoped that you would be able to see me beyond all of this. But clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry to have disappointed you," Caitie said and before he could say another word, she went back inside._

* * *

_If it takes my whole life I wont break I wont bend  
Itll all be worth it worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
that I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
youll still be burning so bright_

The memory of that day on the steps was still painful, but Caitie forced herself to shake it off. She was about to turn on the TV when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, Caitie got out of bed and padded to the door before opening it and finding Derek on the other side.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Derek, oh my god, I forgot!"

He smiled, "It's ok Caitie, Dr. Grey told me that she sent you home."

Caitie stepped aside so he could come in, "I just woke up."

"So I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know you must be exhausted."

"I was but I'm better now."

"This is a nice place," Derek commented, looking around.

"Thanks."

"Who came up with this?"

"Brandon, one of my grandpa's flunkies."

"Ah, so you called in the flunkies."

"I did."

"So, how have you been Caitie?" Derek asked, sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Before today I was doing just fine," Caitie replied sitting across from him.

"And today?"

"Today, I'm just confused."

"The time change will do that to you."

"It's more than that. I know about you and mom, about the divorce."

Derek sighed, "Caitie, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just want to know why you didn't tell me about all of this."

"I know how you feel about your dad and your mom and I wanted you to stay focused."

"But why did they have to do this? Mom loves you."

"I know she does and I love her too."

"If you love her, why are you getting divorced?"

"We've both hurt each other too much. At this point, it's in everyone's best interest if we move on."

"You mean because of Meredith?"

"How-how did you know about her?"

"She was talking about you today at lunch, McDreamy."

Derek cringed, "Don't say that again."

The smirk Caitie had been wearing had vanished, "Okay."

"Meredith and I were together before your mother showed up three months later."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm still recovering I guess. One minute my family was there and the next minute they're gone," She said looking down.

"Hey," Derek said, causing her to look up. "You're still my family, divorce or not."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My martial status and your mom's doesn't change that. I'm here for good."

"But why? Why would you do that?"

"You and I are a team Caitie, always."

Caitie smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now how about some food?"

"We could order room service?"

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

_Cast me gently into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

A few blocks away at the Archfield Hotel. Addison sank down on her bed and pressed speed dial on her cell phone before putting it to her ear and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Sloan," said a voice on the other end.

"Mark, it's me."

"Hey Addison. How's the rainiest place on earth?"

"Good, it's good."

"Good."

"I was wondering if you could come out?"

"To Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Sure…I've got some time off stored up."

"Great!"

"Addison, what is this about?"

Addison sighed, "Caitie, she knows about us."

"Damn."

"I know. So I was thinking you could talk to her."

"Addison, Caitie hasn't spoken to me in 6 months! What makes you think she'll talk now?"

"The fact that you've been trying to be a better father."

"She'll never believe that!"

"Mark, just please say you'll come."

He frowned, "Who for? You or Caitie?"

" Maybe a little bit of both."

Mark smiled, "Ok, I'll call you when I can get a flight out of here."

"Thank you Mark,"

"Thank you for the opportunity."

_  
If it takes a whole life I wont break I wont bend  
Itll all be worth it worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
And when the stars have all burned out  
Youll still be burning so bright  
Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind_

* * *

Lyrics- "Answer,"-Sarah McLachlan

R/R please!


	5. Searching to Find Nothing

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

* * *

Chapter 5: Searching to Find Nothing

_I have climbed highest mountain  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you_

I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you

Several days later on a cross country flight from New York, Mark Sloan sat in his seat in first class. On the tray table in front of him, there were several pictures. One depicted himself and Caitie when she was 4, sitting on his lap having a story read to her. _Madeline._ It was her favorite book back then. And maybe, secretly it still was underneath all of the knowledge that Caitie had attained over the years. But like most things with Caitie, he would never know for sure. All of these images depicted her as a young child, before she developed an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. It was this thirst that had made his daughter into who she was today. And for his part Mark was extremely proud of Caitie. But at the same time he was also slightly saddened. Even though she would never admit it, Caitie was robbed of a normal childhood, of friends her age, dances, and parties and everything someone her age did.

And maybe to some degree her knowledge was also at least partly to blame for their strained relationship. Mark wasn't proud of it but he never knew how to relate to Caitie after age 5. She was learning so fast that by the age of 12, she had completed high school 6 years before her regular peers. 16 saw her graduate from New York University and 20 gave Caitie her medical degree. But there was also something else responsible for their less than stellar relationship. At the end of the day, Mark felt on some level that he was not good enough for his daughter.

As the plane progressed toward Seattle, Mark could only hope that this time he would be good enough.

* * *

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

Caitie was standing at the nurse's station at around 10am with coffee in hand. Rounds had ended 20 minutes ago and she had been assigned to Dr. Grey, Ellis again as she had been for the past several days. But something was amiss. Dr. Grey had been very punctual during their time together as Caitie had expected. However, today she was late meeting Caitie after rounds at the nurse's station as they previously discussed. She continued to wait though, figuring that the attending had gotten asked for a consult on a patient.

As she took a sip of her coffee, Caitie saw something short and blonde out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a little girl no more than two years old walking down the hall in a pink top, denim skirt and pink boots. As she walked, the girl sucked contently on a pacifier. Caitie frowned and set her coffee cup down before going over to her and crouching down to her level.

"Hi there," Caitie said and the girl waved in response. "I'm Caitie. What's your name?"

The little girl tried to speak, but she couldn't due to the pacifier in her mouth and Caitie motioned for her to take it out. She did, "I'm Jordan."

"It's nice to meet you Jordan. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for my mommy."

"Your mommy huh? Is she a doctor here?"

"Yes."

Caitie opened her mouth to say something when Ellis came down the hall with the look of a mother whose child was lost. She saw Jordan almost immediately.

"Jordan, thank god!" She said relieved as she picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi mommy!" Jordan replied brightly returning the hug.

"Baby, you scared mommy. You can't go off like that," she said kissing Jordan's head.

"Jordan is fine Dr. Grey. In fact we were just coming to find you," Caitie said.

Ellis turned, "Thank you Caitie. I appreciate you finding her."

"You're welcome Dr. Grey."

"Can you say thank you to Dr. Taylor, Jordan?" Ellis asked.

Jordan nodded, "Thank you."

Caitie smiled, "You're welcome," She said as Jordan popped the pacifier back in her mouth.

"Do you mind waiting while I return Jordan to daycare?"

"Not at all Dr. Grey."

"I'll be right back then," Ellis said and then departed with Jordan.

* * *

_I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire_

"Thank you for finding Jordan again Caitie," Ellis said two hours later in surgery.

"It was nothing Dr. Grey really," Caitie replied as she retracted a part of the liver to clear Ellis' field of vision.

"She can be quite a handful at times I'm afraid."

"I'm sure, but she's cute."

"Yes she is. I must say, Dr. Taylor I am impressed. You truly are everything I've heard about you."

"Thank you."

"Have you given any thought to staying in Seattle?"

"No, actually I haven't."

"And why not?"

"It was my understanding that I am filling in for another intern until she returns."

"That is true. But we can always use another intern."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you like it here, I am prepared to make a recommendation to the Chief to look into breaking your contract."

"You-you would do that?"

"Yes I would. You don't have to answer me now, just think about it."

"I will."

* * *

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_

"So I heard you met my sister today," Meredith said at lunch a few hours later.

"Yeah I did. She's sweet." Caitie replied.

"Oh did Houdini escape again?" Cristina asked.

"Of course she did."

"It was strange seeing your mom like she was this morning," Caitie observed quietly.

"I know what you mean," Meredith said with a smile. "My mom is a different person at home than she is here now. Jordan revolutionized her life.

"You make her sound like some life-altering invention."

"Before Jordan we didn't get along well at all. But she became the common ground. I would never be living at home if it wasn't for my sister."

"Oh my god," said Cristina.

"What?" George asked turning in the direction Cristina was looking.

"McSteamy," Meredith said with a smirk, also looking in the same direction.

Caitie looked up and saw none other than her father talking to the chief. "I have a patient I need to check on," She said quickly before getting up and dumping her tray. She was out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Crap!" She murmured to herself as she hurried down the hall. As she rounded the corner she ran smack into her mother

"Where are you going so fast?" Addison asked. They had only recently gotten back on speaking terms.

"Dad is here," She said softly.

"He is?" Addison asked and Caitie studied her briefly.

"Did you tell him to come?"

"Caitie…"

"Mom, please answer the question."

"Yes, I asked him to come, for you."

Caitie laughed bitterly, "For me? Oh that's rich! He has made it very clear where he stands with me. As far as I am concerned, he means nothing to me."

"If he means nothing to you why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away. I'm walking away. What part of I'm not speaking to him didn't you understand?"

"Don't use that tone with me Caitlin, I'm still your mother."

"Fine. But I don't understand how you could ever think that him being here would make things better!"

"Caitie, sweetie it hurts me to see the two of you not speaking."

"Did you forget what he said to me?"

Addison sighed, "He didn't mean it."

"Bullshit! That is such crap. He meant it but he just didn't want to admit it. I've known it my whole life at some level."

"But you still miss him Caitie. No matter what he is your father."

"No mom, he's not my father. Derek is my real father. He doesn't punish me because of my knowledge. He loves and cares about me no matter what." She paused, "Derek called me the night before my finals at the end of med school and told me that I was capable of doing this. He encouraged me even when I thought I would fail every single test and was more than certain I wasn't ready to become a doctor. That is the man my father is."

"I'm glad that Derek is there for you Caitie. But you and your dad need to work on your issues."

"No, what I need is for you to back off. You and dad made a terrible mistake that cost me my family. And as much as I love you, I don't know if I can ever forgive you, either of you," She said before walking away.

As soon as she was out of Addison's sight, Caitie ducked into the nearest on-call room and shut the door before sitting on the bed. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Caitie got up and opened it wearily and was surprised to find George on the other side.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You left pretty quickly."

She nodded, "I'm fine. It's all family stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Caitie considered it and was about to say no when she looked at him. George did look genuinely concerned. Caitie ushered him in and closed the door.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

I believe in the kingdom come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
Well yes I'm still running

Derek was walking down the hallway, chart in hand intending to return it to the nurse's station. But he stopped and mentally cursed as he saw none other than Mark Sloan standing at his destination. Setting his jaw, Derek continued walking until he reached the desk and handed the chart back to the nurse on duty.

"Derek," Mark said by way of greeting.

"Mark."

"You haven't seen Caitie have you?"

"No, I haven't and I don't expect to see her if you're around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means."

"She's my daughter Derek. I have every right to see her."

"When it's convenient for you."

"It's easy for you to say, especially since Caitie comes to you for everything."

"She would come to you too if she knew you gave a damn about her."

"I do care about her!"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You don't get to judge me Derek."

"Don't I? You and Addison lied to Caitie and so did I. But here's the difference I talked to Caitie about it. I gave her the assurance she needed that I was still going to be here. But you? You never show up when Caitie needs you and on the most important day of her life you're a no show and you throw her knowledge right back in her face. Your mouth always did get you into trouble."

Mark sighed, "Derek, I want to make things better between Caitie and I. That's why I'm here."

"She's not going to want to see you."

"I know that. But I was wondering if you could talk to Caitie."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," He said and walked away.

* * *

_You broke the bonds and you  
Loosed the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of my shame  
Of my shame  
You know I believed it_

Just around the corner, Cristina snuck away having heard everything. She quickly went in search of Meredith. She found her in the locker room.

"You'll never guess what I heard."

"Cristina…"

"Do you want to know why the chief picked Little Miss Harvard to fill in for Izzie or not?"

"Why?"

"She's Addison and McSteamy's kid!"

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for..._

* * *

Well, there you have it! Stay tuned for more soon.

Lyrics- "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For," –U2


	6. Stuck in the Middle with You

Objects in the Rearview Mirror

* * *

Chapter 6: Stuck in the Middle with You

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you._

Miranda stood at the nurse's station writing out the assignments for her interns. Although sometimes the assignments changed after rounds, Dr. Bailey still liked to keep an initial list of assigned interns because the attendings liked to request certain ones. As she was writing, Mark Sloan came into her peripheral vision. She looked at him briefly. Since his arrival here two weeks ago, he was a stereotypical surgeon; arrogant as all hell. But every time Caitie was around he tried everything to make her talk to him. He had even resorted to bribing her by letting in on a surgery. Miranda didn't approve but desperate times called for desperate measures. However, Caitie didn't bite. In fact she was so cold when she spoke to him that Miranda could have sworn the temperature around them went down several degrees. As she studied him now though, she saw that Mark looked slightly defeated and perhaps a little sad. It wasn't that noticeable, but to an observant person like Miranda Bailey it was still there. She looked down at the list of assignments again and hesitated. This was against her policy of not engaging in her interns personal lives. But something had to change. They were bound to work together at some point and a non emergent situation was better for working out any issues that they had.

With one final look at Mark and a new resolve, Miranda jotted down Taylor next to Mark's name.

* * *

_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._

Meanwhile, Caitie entered the intern's locker room with a tall bone dry cappuccino, her coffee drink of choice. Usually, Caitie enjoyed it at home. But a late start to the morning and her tired demeanor inspired her to buy coffee as she walked into the hospital that morning. Setting it down carefully on the bench in front of her locker, Caitie started to get dressed. Just when she thought she was alone, the door opened and Alex came in. While the other interns were busy gossiping about Caitie after her secret came out, he was the only one who had refrained. In fact he was the first and only person to offer sympathy in the wake of her destroyed family.

"Morning," Alex said going to his locker.

"Good morning," Caitie replied.

Just then Alex took in a whiff of a very familiar coffee smell. He turned and saw the tall coffee cup, "Is that a tall bone dry cappuccino?" He asked.

Caitie turned to face him surprised, "How did you know that?"

"I get that drink for your dad every morning."

"I see," She said and turned away

"You can't do this forever you know."

"I know."

"Look Caitie," Alex said going over to her. "He's an ass."

"Yeah."

"But he cares about you."

"Yeah, right," She snorted looking at Alex. "Hell hasn't frozen over yet."

"He does care though. I've seen the way he looks at you when you walk by. He's proud of you. He doesn't think anyone notices, but I do."

"You could have fooled me. We haven't really talked in 13 years."

"Maybe you should try again."

"Oh really and why is that Dr. Karev?"

"You only have one father Caitie. Even if he is an ass, he still cares."

"Yeah, but caring and having a relationship with someone is two different things. I've tried to have conversations with him, but it doesn't work," She said as she pinned her hair up into a bun. "We have nothing in common."

"Whatever, dude. All I'm saying is you should try."

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil," She quipped which earned an amused smirk from him. But before he could reply, Cristina and Meredith came in effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

_  
Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please... Please..._

After rounds 90 minutes later, Bailey stood in front of her interns outside of the last patient's room prepared to give out assignments.

"Yang with Grey, O'Malley with Shepherd, Karev with Montgomery, Grey with Burke, and Taylor with Sloan," Bailey said and the interns scattered. But Caitie remained behind.

"Dr. Bailey?"

"What is it Taylor?"

"I was wondering if I could trade assignments with someone."

"This isn't school Taylor. We don't trade assignments."

"I realize that but I feel that being with Dr. Sloan is a conflict of interest."

"You're related to the heads of three departments. I can't afford to honor your wishes all the time. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get over what ever issues you have. Now go, Dr. Sloan is waiting for you."

"Yes Dr. Bailey," Caitie said and reluctantly walked away.

* * *

_Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._

Mark was standing by the fourth floor nurse's station waiting for his intern. He looked vaguely annoyed.

"Dr. Sloan?" Caitie said coming up behind Mark.

Mark turned, his face surprised. But he quickly recovered, "Yes Dr. Taylor?"

"I'm your intern for today."

"My intern?" He said and then smirked. "I need coffee."

"Ok…" Caitie said, not really sure where this was going.

He pulled his money clip out of his pocket and peeled off a twenty before handing it to her. "Bone dry cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. Oh and get something for yourself too."

"I don't fetch."

"You do now. You're my intern and I want coffee. Go get it."

"I'm supposed to be learning something."

"And you are. You're learning how to get coffee. Now GO."

Caitie opened her mouth to retort but then closed it and walked away. 10 minutes later, she returned with the coffee and the muffin.

"Here's your coffee," She mumbled.

"Thank you," Mark said taking it from her before giving her his car keys. "My car needs to be washed and I have a suit that needs to be picked up at the dry cleaners. Oh and on the way back pick me up a sandwich from the deli around the corner."

Caitie was about to say something nasty, but thought better of it. She simply grabbed the credit card he offered her and left. But before heading out of the hospital she went back into the locker room and changed into her street clothes. While she hated being treated like she was the help, Caitie was going to be damned if she was going to wear scrubs while running errands.

* * *

_  
Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,_

Caitie returned three hours later with Mark's dry cleaning and sandwich in one hand and bags from Louis Vuitton, Hermes, and Chanel in the other. She saw Mark waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Where have you been?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "I sent you out 3 hours ago and I've been calling you for the last 90 minutes and all I got was voicemail."

"Oh I found Louie," She said with a smile. "And Chanel too. I figured since I wasn't really learning anything I could get some shopping done."

"You were working Caitlin. It's not appropriate for you to use that time for your own personal issues."

"Oh really? And since when do washing cars, picking up dry cleaning, and getting lunch count as business matters?"

"I am your attending, you're supposed to do what I tell you, no questions asked."

Caitie tried to hold her tongue but couldn't, "How can I learn without questions? YOU are supposed to be my teacher."

"And I'm teaching. You're not being perceptive."

"Oh and the other interns are?"

"Yes, they certainly don't let their opinions of me interfere with their jobs. You could learn something from them."

"Is that so? Well then, go get one of them because I'm done," She said and started to walk away.

"Caitie, wait!" She turned, "That came out wrong."

"No, actually I think it came out just the way you wanted it to. You want me to fall at your feet just like everyone else. But I won't do it." Then Caitie turned on her heel and walked away.

Mark sighed heavily and leaned against the desk.

"Rough day Dr. Sloan?" said a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Ellis standing beside him, "Yes I suppose it is. Can I ask you something Dr. Grey?"

"Of course."

"How do you teach interns? I mean how do you have the patience?"

Ellis chuckled softly, "It is a learned art. I've taught many of them. Some of them are confident, some are not. Yes interns don't always know what they're doing. But it is our job to teach them to be good surgeons. It's not easy but when you see them put what you've taught them into practice it's very rewarding."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"About Meredith?"

"Yes. How do you work with her?"

"I don't know. At first it was hard to be objective around her. But I've learned that by treating her like everyone else, it makes things easier. But there are still other things. Consciously or not, Meredith does have a higher standard to meet. She works hard though and she does the best that she can. That's all I can really ask."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Caitie is a different story."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't think I've ever taught anyone like her."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've never seen anyone who likes to learn as much as she does. Caitie asks the most intuitive questions. She requires a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes something to sink her teeth into. She'll do anything you ask of her. But she gets bored very easily. Caitie would never say so. But she has this voracious hunger to learn. It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"So what do you do?"

"I let her interact with my patients. She's very good with them. And if I don't really have anything for her, I look at any surgeries that I might have that day or the next and even if I know exactly what I'm going to do I ask Caitie to research all the different techniques for a procedure and we discuss it."

"Isn't that boring?"

"Actually, no it isn't. In the conversations we've had, she's managed to teach me something that I might not have known or thought about. Don't try to control her, let her lead you."

* * *

_Slap you on the back and say,  
Please... Please..._

Mark set out to find Caitie and found her walking back down to the 4th floor.

"Caitie!" She didn't turn around so he tried again, "Caitie!" He sprinted to catch up with her, "Caitlin."

"What?" She said softly.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I guess."

"Could you do some research on rhinoplasties? I have one on Wednesday and I want to know if there are any better techniques out there."

"Ok…when do you need it by?"

"The end of the day. Maybe we could discuss it over dinner?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You talked to Dr. Grey didn't you?"

"Caitie…"

"Didn't you?"

He sighed, "Yes. But I'm trying here Caitie. At least have dinner with me?"

"I'll consider it."

"That's all I ask."

"Mark! Caitie, darling," said a voice from behind them.

Mark turned, "Mom?"

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you,  
Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
Stuck in the middle with you._

* * *

Lyrics: "Stuck in the Middle with You," –Stealer's Wheel

That's the end for now! Stay tuned….oh and R/R please!


End file.
